Winter in France
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Phantom R and Marie meet a new friend by the name of Tara. France is having a winter concert. My first fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

_The story takes place 1 year after Raphael/ Phantom R and Marie part ways. Rhythm Thief belongs to SEGA. My OC, of course belongs to me. __This is my first time so bear with me… :3_

_ Chapter One_

_Sirens are blaring. Police everywhere. London is on lockdown._

_ Who could be stealing The Scream now? Police are under investigation._

_ Marie put the newspaper down. __Who could it be?__Could it be Phantom R?__ It's been a year since she had seen the mysterious Phantom R. She missed him dearly. __Phantom R, where are you?__ "What's wrong Marie?" The Duchess Elisabeth asked her daughter. "Mother, there's been a robbery in London! Could it be Phantom R?" "There have been sightings, but don't get your hopes up..." Marie sighed. If only she knew where he had gone. _

_In London…_

_Raphael walked down the streets of busy London in his casual clothing. He just heard about the robbery. __Well, it's not me this time. __He was too busy thinking to notice the girl running down the street. "AFTER HER!" Police raced down the streets. "WHAT…" They collided. "Ow… watch where your going would you?" The girl seemed annoyed. "Shut up. Now excuse me…" A second later, the girl stood there looking exactly like Raphael. "WHAA?" "Shut up. Don't get their attention." A few minutes later, after the police passed, she shifted back into her normal self. "HOW, WHA,WHAT?" "Be quite would you?!" She smiled. "Now let me introduce myself… I'm Ta- No wait…WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" Raphael looked at her, puzzled. "Uh… my name is Raphael?" "I already know that Phantom R, don't sound so pathetic." "WHA? HOW, DID , HUH, WHAT?" "Anyway, I am Tara… but uhhh, yeah I'm Tara. Nice to meet you." "How'd you know who I was?" "I thought we were off that topic?!" "Oh, yeah sorry. I guess you already know me." "I haven't seen you walking around London before. Came from France?" " Yeah, guess you know where I live too?" "Yeah, but anyway, sorry!" She smiled that Raphael blacked out._

_ When he woke up, he was in his old apartment, in France. "What happened?" He looked around and saw a girl with long silver hair. "Oh, I see you're awake. Now Raphael, I'll be borrowing your coin, thank you!" She opened the window and jumped out. "WAIT! Give me back my coin!" "Sorry! I need it more than you!" Horrorstruck, Raphael sat down and looked at Fondue. "Fondue, looks like we'll be going to the Louvre today." "Woof!" "I can't get Marie into trouble, so we'll be going without a warning." Fondue nods and walks over to the bookcase. "Arf!" _

_ Later that night, Phantom R hacked into the Louvre, using their secret entrance. "Let's go disable us some cameras Fondue." They hid behind statues to the rhythm. When they came to the security room, they found the voice activated door open. "Hmm?" Phantom R saw a boy, hacking into the security cameras. "Looks like you did my job for me." The "boy" swiftly turned around, revealing that she was a girl. "A girl, wearing a tuxedo? You don't see that every day." "Mind you. I'm not doing this for you, I'm hacking this for my own sake." With that, she left the room. "Never saw her before. Anyway let's go Fondue." They went to go take the "Mona Lisa". "Hey! Where is it?" All they saw was the frame, no picture. "That girl probably took it!" They ran outside to see the girl surrounded by constables and Inspector Vergier. "Stop right there Phantom R! I see you tried a new costume…" "Inspector, I think that's a girl." "That can't be Eric." "But she has long hair, and it's white." "Bah, Phantom R in disguise." Phantom R walked over to Inspector Vergier. "Inspector, that's not me…" "Phantom R! Get him!" Then he looked back at the girl holding the Mona Lisa. "Here take my hand." "I can take care of this on my own Phantom R," the girl hissed at Phantom R. "Sure you can." He jumped up on the roof and ran. "After him!" The girl did the same, catching up to Phantom R. "I see you had some training." "Shut up." "Who are you?" "Silent Ghost. Now excuse me Phantom R, I'll be taking my leave." With that she turned invisible and jumped back on the ground. "What? How'd she do that?" He outran the constables._

_ Phantom R returns to Paris, this time not stealing anything. The Mona Lisa was taken by another thief, who can I be? Police are under investigation. Please report if you know anything._

_ Marie smiled. "I knew you would come back Phantom R. But, who is this other thief?" "I see Phantom R is back, Marie? " "Yes, I'm glad he's back too." "Shouldn't you report to the police then?" "I promised him I wouldn't report him to them when we first met. Anyway, I got to go mother!" She grabbed her violin and ran out. "That girl, what am I ever going to do with her…?" When Marie got there, she started to set up. "A drink?" Marie looked up "Raphael!"_ She gave him a big hug. "I missed you so much!" Raphael blushed. "I missed you too…" "Any way, who was that other thief?" "She told me her name was Silent Ghost. It described her well." Just then, a man walked in the room. "All music practice will be canceled today. Sorry for informing you so late, but it will be too loud for anyone to concentrate, you are welcomed to come watch." With that, he walked outside. "Canceled?" Marie frowned. "Let's go see why it's canceled." They walked into another room full of speakers. "Who are you?" The girl was carrying an electric guitar. "Tara? Why are you here?" "Practicing, any way, if you want to watch sit down. This is going to get loud, so don't say I didn't warn you." Marie and Raphael sat down and Tara jumped onstage and started to play her guitar, while singing.

_ "Lonely girl always dreamt of unreachable dreams. Making noise inside her head, stirring, churning. She muttered, "No problem," but aren't those words lost? Failing again, failing again. After your search for mistakes, let's roll again! Once more, once more. "I'll roll again today, " The girl said, the girl said. Playing with the meaning of words! "Are you alright now?" "Not yet. I still can't see my destination. I'll just stop breathing, now."Rolling girl has reached her limit. She can't reach, the other side's color. Voices pile on top of another, blending, mixing. She muttered, "No problem," but aren't those words lost? How are you going to make it good? Even the hill road is inviting me to make mistakes. Once more, once more."I'll roll again today, " The girl said, the girl said. Silently repeating the meaning!"Are you alright now?""Just a little more, maybe something will be in sight soon. I'll stop breathing, now."_

_ She sighed and looked at Marie and Raphael. "Did that hurt your ears?" "At first, but we got used to it. Anyway, that was a great performance!" "It has to be perfect. I have to play it for a special guest at a festival. I was told he is going to dance to it, so it had to be perfect." "The winter festival tomorrow?" "IT'S TOMMOROW?!" "Yeah, didn't you know?" "Seems like a lost track of time."She frowned and unplugged her guitar and started to play softly. "I'll be playing there tomorrow, and Raphael's coming with me." "I am? I didn't even…" "So see you tomorrow?" "Yup!" Tara waved and left. "So, back to practicing?" "Yeah." Marie took out her violin and started to play Moon Princess, while Raphael listened. _

_The next day…._

_ Today was the winter festival. The Winter Festival is hosted every Christmas Eve. And lasted until midnight. Raphael kept thinking of what to get Marie for Christmas. He went outside with Fondue and went from one store to the next. Then he saw Tara surrounded by people asking her what song she was going to sing. She managed to push them back, but there were still more. " I'm not telling anyone, it's a surprise." With that the interviewers left. "Tara! I need some help…" "Of course you do. What now?" "Well I was wondering what I should get Marie for a present…" "Simple." She wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to Raphael. His face turned red as a tomato. "She would love that. Anyway, I need to go get ready." Later that day she ran into Marie, with the same problem. "Simple." She wrote the same thing down and gave it to Marie. "He'd love one of those." Marie blushed and thanked her._

_ A few hours later, Raphael and Marie were the first ones there. They decided to check on Tara. "Tara, where are you?" She peeped behind the curtains and saw Tara. Her hair was white and had images for snowflakes on it. Her hair tips were dyed blue. Her hair reached the floor. They gasped in awe. "Oh, hi. I think the overdid my hair…" "Oh no! It's perfect!" Marie said. "Yeah… but I think the dyed my guitar too…" She held up her electric guitar. It matched her hair almost exactly. "Oh it's fine," "Ok.. If you say so… Let's get this show on the road!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Rhythm Thief belongs to SEGA and the songs that Tara sings here are not mine. They are English translations of Hatsune Miku's songs. Tara belongs to me. Enjoy :3 

_ Chapter 2_

_ There were five people on stage, setting up the speakers, four people doing Tara's hair, and 10 people setting up the tree. "Is 4 people really necessary?" Raphael looked at the people doing Tara's hair. "I've been asking, but they don't respond." She stood up, and then they stopped working and walked away. "Finally…" A man walked in and ran over to Tara. "Miss Tara! Your dress is ready." She picked up the dress and looked at it. "Isn't this a bit short?" Next he gave her a pair of boots as tall as her knees. The set was silver and blue, like everything else. "I'll be right back." She took the dress and boots into her dressing room. "So you know what you're getting for me for Christmas yet?" Marie asked. Raphael smiled and nodded. _

_ A woman came running in yelling, "The dancer can't make it! We need another dancer!" "We don't have time to find another one!" a man yelled back. "Well, we promised a dance and a song!" "Well, find another dancer quick!" The woman turned to Raphael and Marie. "Any of you know how to dance?" Raphael looked frowned and responded. "I do." "Do you dance well?" "Yes mam." "Well you're dancing today." Raphael didn't look pleased but accepted. "Do you have your costume?" "Yes." The woman thanked him and walked away. Just when the woman walked away, Tara walked out of her dressing room. "It's not as long as I thought…" Instead of reaching her ankles, it reached her knees. Her guitar hung from the straps. "Do you happen to know the dancer?" Raphael and Marie exchanged looks. "No." They both said. She put on her mittens, scarf, and headphones. It was still a bit early. So they had a practice run. Tara played her guitar, she didn't sing because the song was a surprise and lots of people gathered to listen. Raphael memorized the rhythm and began to formulate a dance in his head. Marie had to agree that Tara did do a good job, saying that she had mittens on. When the song ended, she took off her mittens and replaced them with gloves and slipped on her sleeves, with were detachable. "Miss Tara, what is the song of your second song?" She frowned. "I had to play 2 songs?" "Yes, didn't someone tell you?" 'No, but I'll think of one." She began to play a different melody. Again, Raphael thought of a second dance. _

_ When it was show time, Tara had three songs prepared. She memorized her opening, main, and ending songs. She practiced 3 times. She was ready. The announcer said her name and she walked out, all smiles, in her normal clothing though. She waved and started to sing and play her guitar. _

_Lyrics from _

_Since when did our hands start drifting apart?  
Even the words we speak were lost  
I look at your side when we walk together  
I just didn't make it obvious_

_Lyrics from _

_The meaning of those tears flowing down your cheeks  
This stupid me still don't know  
On your back that walks away  
I only whispered "I'm sorry"_

_Lyrics from _

_In the puzzle-like future we have assembled  
The piece we have lost, I wonder where it belonged_

_Lyrics from _

_In the midst of loneliness, this tainted heart  
Floats on a pure white void  
In this room where only emptiness remains  
Are your memories that gently go around_

_Lyrics from _

_The days stretch like rubber  
We were laughing with a hoarse voice_

_Lyrics from _

_The shape of my heart that had changed  
You forcibly try to adapt it to you but  
It hurts; it is painful. You wound it_

_Lyrics from _

_In the midst of loneliness, this tainted heart  
Floats on a pure white void  
In this room where only emptiness remains  
They gently go around_

_Lyrics from _

_Let's find our shapes  
Even if we won't be in the same world  
The pieces of the days we laughed and embraced  
Hold them tight in your sleep_

_She waved and bowed. The crowed clapped, including Marie and Raphael. The woman walked up to Raphael and said, "You ready yet? You have to dance in the next two songs." Raphael nodded and dragged Marie backstage. Tara was too busy to notice them. She was walking around being followed by her hair and make-up group. When she was called up next, she was ready; she again entered all smiles and waved, now wearing her winter dress. Then they called me up. I used my Phantom R disguise. Of course, I never told them my name. When Tara saw him, she was puzzled, but picked up her guitar and started._

_Everything went well on my dream, and I awoke to find_

_ My brain environment occupied by an unidentified object called love, and then_

_ My torn-in-two mental environment_

_ Could never controlled by existing capacity, therefore-_

_ Among those speeches of miscellaneous, ambigious and innocent sensationalism,_

_ Somehow, the soul searches for eyes to know where's here_

_Everything is dubious every day, and then, like that, you know, Good bye Baby_

_ My heart consists of two sides of realism and escapism_

_ "Is there something good?" I asked to the opposite of myself_

_ I ask myself, you tell me, you ask me here and there, AAAA_

_Anything, anywhere, anyway, anyways, anyhow,_

_ It's time to fly away right now!_

_Binding them forcefully_

_ Pasting over the retina_

_ Now you can fall in love_

_ I miss you, with you, nope!_

_ Phantom R perfected every move. Tara perfected every word and note. Marie cheered the loudest from backstage. "I didn't know you were the guest star." "I was called in last minute." He smirked. "Marie, can you play this last song? I need a violinist to accompany me in this song." Marie smiled. "Of course! Can I practice here first?" Tara nodded. Marie played the piece perfectly. "That's perfect, but you can you play it a bit faster?" Marie nodded and played it again. "Like that?" "Yeah."They all went onstage and began. _

_Like sorrowful, falling, lying snow, it's too bright_

_ Like a fragile, melting sound, I bear not cry_

_I thought it was nothing_

_ But in fact, I feel pain and strain_

_ Being tired of going up long stairs_

_ I thought I could finally see you_

_ I can't accept the disappearance _

_ I can't help it, so let's hear this song_

_ What are you doing now? What do you want to do? I am here_

_ I send you the message, I loved you_

_ I mean, I love you_

_ What are you doing now? What do you want to do? I am here_

_ I send you the message, I love you_

_Like sorrowful, falling, lying snow, it's too bright_

_ Like a strong living flower, please be happy_

_When they finished, they bowed. They all went backstage, except Tara. "Great job," everyone kept saying to them. Just when the clock struck 12 o'clock, they heard Tara's guitar play one final note. "Anyway, here's your gift Marie." Raphael gently kissed Marie's cheek. They both blushed madly. "That's funny, that was my gift too." Marie did the same. "Told you." Tara said giggling. He changed into Phantom R. Let's go see the tree. Just when the stepped outside they heard Inspector Vergier. "Phantom R! I have got you now!" "Got to go!" Phantom R raced away. Tara swiftly turned into Silent Ghost and grabbed Marie's right hand. "Let's go." "But… I can't do all that…" Silent Ghost rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She started to run. When they finally caught up to Phantom R, they slowed down. "Turn right." "Why?" "Just turn right." They took a right and arrived at a large apartment. "Go inside." They went inside and raced up the stairs to room 12. Silent Ghost took out a key and unlocked the door. The apartment was as large as a house itself. She quickly locked the door. "They won't find us here." She sighed and turned back into Tara. "Welcome to my room." "Looks more like a house." There were music papers everywhere and a grand piano and a guitar in the center. "Yeah, it kind of does." "The Mona Lisa you stole, you do know that isn't real?" "I figured that out when I looked at it again. Da Vinci's green was darker." "You found that out just by looking at it?" "Yeah. I think they're gone now. It's getting late, you guys should go home." "… Ok, let's go Marie." "Good night Tara," Marie said sleepily. "Night. Wait, I'll take you home, because I brought you here in the first place. Sorry but this might hurt a bit." She smiled and everything turned black._

_ When Marie woke up, she was in her room, surrounded by presents. "Oh! I forgot today was Christmas." She went down stairs greeted by Alfred. "Good morning Miss Marie." "Good morning Alfred, Marry Christmas!" Marie said in a cherry tone. "To you as well, the duchess is waiting for you." Marie thanked him and went to the kitchen. "Good morning Marie." Duchess Elizabeth said to her daughter. "Good morning mother, merry Christmas!" Duchess Elizabeth smiled and sipped her tea. "Eat your breakfast Marie, someone told me to tell you to meet them at the tree in town." Marie finished fast and rushed to the Christmas tree in town. "Morning Marie, merry Christmas." Raphael said as he approached Marie. "Merry Christmas to you too, Raphael." She looked around. "Where's Tara?" "She needed to get ready for another concert. Want to go?" Marie nodded and they headed to the Opera House. When they entered, the man asked them for their tickets. "They're with me." Tara said as she entered. The man let them in and Tara took them upstairs. "So you went to see my next concert?" "Well we didn't have any other plans." Raphael responded. "Where's your guitar?" "I'm playing the piano today." "Oh, I haven't seen you play the piano yet!" Marie said cheerfully. "Anyway, merry Christmas." They walked backstage and a group of hair stylist made Tara sit down. "That's why I hate it back here." Tara mumbled. After they washed, styled, and dyed her hair they finally let her go. Her hair was in a messy bun to the side. But instead of being white, it was jet black. There were some white streaks in her hair. She sighed and looked in the mirror. "Black hair. That's a first." She picked up a rose and stuck it into her hair. She walked into her dressing room after. "She doesn't seem too happy about this concert." Marie said in a soft tone. Raphael shook his head. "Hey you two! Can you help me with this?" The man was trying to move a grand piano to the main stage. Marie and Raphael joined him but didn't do much good. In five minutes, the piano was only half way there. By the time the concert was about to start, the piano was only 2 inches away from its main spot. They decided to leave it there, because it was close enough. Tara rushed on stage and sat down in front on the piano and started to play Moonlight Sonata. When it ended, she waited a few second for the clapping to calm down, and started to play Rondo alla Turca. A few hours later, she took a bow and silently went backstage. She changed and walked back to her apartment, in silence._


	3. Chapter 3

Rhythm thief belongs to SEGA, Tara is my character OC. This might be the final chapter, so enjoy!

_Chapter 3_

_ Tara climbed up the stairs to her apartment without saying a word. She changed from her frilly dress into her white hoodie and a pair of white jeans. She closed the door and went back outside. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. Her father left them when she was 9. A few days later, she got a phone call from the hospital when she was home alone. They told her that her mother was dead. She died in a car accident. That sorrowful was the day she was forced to do everything herself. On her 10__th__ birthday, she bought herself an electric guitar with the leftover money. That was the only thing she could enjoy while being alone. She thought herself, like almost every other thing she did. She bumped into Marie and Raphael after 5 minutes of walking aimlessly. She didn't bother to lift her face so she mumbled "Sorry..." and turned around. "Who was that?" "I don't know Marie. She sounded familiar…" She walked to the nearest cemetery and sat there. People passing by eyed her and moved on. Why did her dad leave them? Why? Rain drops started to fall and people rushed home. But, Tara walked to the Louvre. Not as Tara or Silent Ghost, but as Phantom R._

_ Once she hacked into the security systems, she walked slowly down the halls of artwork. She turned the corner and quickly turned back. Marie and the real Phantom R along with Fondue was here. She frowned and ducked behind a statue. After they passed, she quietly trailed them. "There!" Phantom R pointed at the fake Mona Lisa. He quickly turned off the security and took it. They ran outside only to find the Inspector and the constables. "We've got you now Phantom R!" Inspector Vergier said. "Fondue, take Marie somewhere safe." Phantom R said in a hushed voice. Fondue and Marie quickly ran in a different direction. Phantom R ran forwards, dodging the constables to the rhythm. Tara formed into a constable and joined them. When Phantom R tried to dodge, she quickly blocked. Phantom R frowned. The "constable" smirked and made way for Phantom R. He walked past her and looked back confused. "What are you doing? Get him!" Tara stuck out her tongue and walked away._

_ Raphael wondered why that constable let him go. She looked pretty young to be a constable. He was walking down a street full of merchants. He continued and entered a small café. It was small, but very popular. He saw Charlie sitting with her father, Inspector Vergier. "Nice to see you Raphael." Said the clerk behind the counter. "Nice to see you working on a weekend." The clerk laughs and said "The usual?" He nodded and the clerk made his coffee. He sat down with his cup of coffee. All of a sudden, the window next to Charlie and his father shattered apart. People screamed and ran out of the café, leaving only Raphael, Charlie, and the Inspector left. "Charlie and you boy, get out of here." They quickly went outside with the rest of the crowd. Raphael changed into Phantom R while nobody was looking. "Good day Charlie." Charlie quick turned around to face Phantom R. "Did you do this? If you did, you're gonna pay! My dad promised me not to work today, and you had to come along and…" "Charlie, I didn't do this." "How do I know?" "I don't use a gun and why would I be here?" "You could have just wanted to ruin our day!" A little girl walked between them. "He didn't do it, I did." Everyone stared at her. "That's not possible! No little girl could just get a gun and shoot people." The little girl snickered and pointed a gun at Charlie. "Oh I can't? Sad to say that you're wrong." Everyone was to shock to even move; even Phantom R didn't know what to do. "You there! Put that gun down!" Inspector Vergier shouted. She moved the gun toward the Inspector. Charlie kicked her soccer ball at the gun but the little girl quickly dodged it. She put her gun back into her pocket and said "That's enough trouble for today." And left._

_ News of the little girl got even more attention than the return of the Mona Lisa. Nobody dared to go anywhere alone. It was Monday, and only one person was in the town square. Tara, who had not been seen for days, had been "on a mission". She got up and walked to Marie's place. There, she was greeted by many children at the convent. "Good morning Marie." "Good morning Tara." "Have you heard of the little girl incident?" Marie nodded. "Of course! That's the only thing they put on the news paper these days. Not a single person would be caught walking around alone. Who did you come with?" Tara laughed and responded "No one? You forgot about me. I came by myself." "Tara! Don't you know what could of have happened to you?! You could have been killed!" "I guarantee you, that it would take lots of courage for her to shoot me." She smirked and left. __What did she mean by needing lots of courage?_

_ Phantom R was at the top of the Eiffel Tower waiting for Marie. He had promise that he would take her to dinner. When she arrived, they went to a small little restaurant. It wasn't filled with people or empty. About 24 people were there. The ordered there food and waited. "Phantom R, Tara visited me this morning alone. When I told her that it was dangerous, she smirked and told me it would take lots of courage for the girl to shoot her. What could she mean by that?" "I don't know…" They sat in silence until their food came. After they finished, they walked outside, only to meet Charlie with his soccer ball. "I've got you now Phant-" He stopped half way and fell to the ground. "What happened?" The little girl peeked behind Charlie. "Don't worry, it's not a real bullet. It's a stun bullet, nothing too dangerous. He should be awake within an hour." "He looks dead to me." "Well you should be going now. You don't want to get shot now would you?" "About that, do you know anyone with a name Tara?" The little girl frowned. "What about it?" "Nothing, just wondering." "Well, Phantom R here must have bad memory." They little girl pointed the gun and her own head and shot herself._

_ Marie and Phantom R looked at her in disbelief. The girl changed back to Tara. "You forgot I could change forms." "But, what about the little girl?" "She a real person, don't get me wrong. She'll just get some major headaches." She shrugged and added "Nothing big. She'll probably faint once and a while." "ONCE AND A WHILE?!" Marie and Phantom R said together. "Once and a while, yes." They continued walking and then Tara finally stopped suddenly. "I just remembered, I have a note for you for this… guy. He told me to give it to Phantom R if I ever see him." She handed him the note and walked into the park. Raphael and Marie opened the note. "The note's from _

_Jean-Francois!" "What does it say Raphael?" His eyes widen. "Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at noon with the girl. I want to show you something." "I wouldn't bring the girl. I overheard him say something about bringing the real Napoleon back with the girl." Tara said suddenly back. "I'll go, Marie you stay here." She nodded and they went their ways._

_ Noon came in a flash. Phantom R was waiting for Jean-Francois. After a few minutes, they finally came. "What took you so long, Jean-Francois?" Phantom R said smirking. "We had to… pick someone up." Two Devil's Knights appeared holding Marie. "Let me go!" She shouted. "Let her go! How'd you know she wasn't here?" "We had some… help..." "Who would help you? They must be really dumb to agree with your terms." "Correction, she isn't all that dumb. She has to help us. It's a family thing. You should join us, I know where your father is…" "You don't know anything! You're just toying around with my mind!" "I know plenty more than you do, like who told you not to bring her." Phantom R thought of yesterday. " Tara?" "Correction, White Ghost! Oh wait, Tara is also an answer. Come in White Ghost… Don't you feel good helping someone?" The White Ghost frowned and said "Usually yes, but in the likes of you, never." She frowned. "All I need is the girl, I'll kill the boy." Jean-Francois took out his gun and pointed the gun at Phantom R. "Hold him still!" Five Knights held him. "I can't move…" He couldn't move an inch. He stopped struggling and waited for the pain. The gun sent out a bullet, and Phantom R saw blood, but it wasn't his blood. "You pesky child!" Jean-Francois shouted in anger. "No one hurts anyone…" Tara grunted, hugging her waist. Blood was splattered everywhere on her clothes. "My parents gave you all their money to build that convent, and this is how you repay then? So rude Jean-Francois." She closed her eyes and fell down._

_ "Where am I?" Tara woke up in a strange white bed. No one was in the room. She looked at the wire keeping her alive. "Curiosity killed the cat, correct?" She yanked the cord out and the rhythm of her heart stopped._

_ Thanks for reading! Guess this is the last chapter… I'm working on a Professor Layton story so keep a sharp eye out! Chao! _


End file.
